The Dragon's Past, Present and Future
by Samantha Voorhees
Summary: The Short Story of King Ghidorah. REVIEW PLEASE!


"I do not own King Ghidorah or the Godzilla series."

**_THE DRAGON'S PAST, PRESENT, AND FUTURE_**

The 180 meter tall dragon stared out the window as the Vortaak mothership traveled through the endless space.

The origin of King ghidorah is not well known.

Of course usually not much is known about any monster.

For example just because they are monster people automatically assume that almost all of them are males.

In fact despite the name King Ghidorah was actually more of a queen.

It was a long story how she got her name.

Her ancestors were among the greatest of the space monsters.

The Ghidorah species has been here for countless years and will still be around for every year to come.

With each generation new Ghidorah species are created.

Ghidorah's latest ancestors though ran into danger.

Monsters defending planets such as the earth monsters who have also been around for ages grow strong too.

It was a deadly fight and in the end almost every last Ghidorah was eliminated and the survivors were in weak conditions.

They then used the last of their energy to create not only another generation of Ghidorah but the most powerful one of them all.

King Ghidorah.

Every last power and ability that they and their ancestors had held was all to be transferred to the son of the leader Ghidorah.

Only his son turned out to be a daughter.

Now King Ghidorah is stuck with a name suggesting that she is a male but with all the power she has now she really can't complain.

Ever since she has been destroying planets and the monster defending them.

She has been with many aliens. The Xillans were her first but because of their lack of power she left them.

The Nebulas were next but because of reckless moves and being so sensitive to damage they were no intrest of her's for long.

She would have stayed with the Kialaak if they weren't in hibernation thanks to the damn humans.

The M10 she left because of their lack of weaponry.

Soon she met up with the Vortaak.

They are the stronges aliens of all.

Their forces are best equipped, better trained, better suited, and better used.

Plus the Vortaak don't see her or any of the other space monsters as slaves.

They are more like pets.

They are treated with equalness under every condition.

Vortica the queen of the Vortaak herself loves King Ghidorah most of all.

She is the strongest of her monsters and rarely fails to get her mission done.

King Ghidorah naturally has many partners.

5 in particular

Theirs Gigan for starters.

He may be a tough cyborg but he is overconfident and is almost guaranteed to make a mistake.

Maybe that's why he usually goes down first.

In fact one time he got so overconfident that he thought he could manage alone.

King Ghidorah had to knock some sense into him after that.

Then theirs Megalon.

He too can get a bit overconfident but not nearly as much.

Megalon usually just listens to orders as he feels like he can't manage alone.

Fortunately King Ghidorah is there to lead him.

Following that theirs SpaceGodzilla.

He is one of her more powerful allies.

Next to King Ghidorah herself he is the most powerful of the aliens

He can usually be relied on to get a job done.

King Ghidorah herself feels that SpaceGodzilla has the hots for her.

Next is Orga.

She is another one of King Ghidorah's most powerful allies.

Orga's incredible strength and intelligence makes her a excellent partner in battle.

Sometimes King Ghidorah likes to just watch her smack other monsters around.

Finally is Biollante.

Biollante is the 3rd in command so to speak.

She is very serious about combat and all she really lacks is speed.

Maybe she as well as Orga, and SpaceGodzilla, are so strong as they are all made of Godzilla's DNA.

With that name, King Ghidorah's hatred for the earth monsters appears out of no where.

6 in particular this time.

First is Rodan.

That annoying overgrown featherless bird is more of a pest than anything else.

King Ghidorah enjoys smashing him into the ground.

Then theirs Anguirus.

That Carnivorous porky pine is also a pest only he has no actual weapons.

That's probably why he is always getting smacked around so easy.

Then theirs Megaguirus.

She use to be a enemy to Godzilla but ever since their last fight she had a change of heart and is now using her swarm for the good instead of the evil.

She moves so fast King Ghidorah can rarely get a hit.

Following next is Mothra.

Mothra is one of her greater opponents.

She may be colorful but she is armed to the gill with weapons.

She reflects shots, fires stingers, poison powder, even a antenna ray.

Finally are the 2 Godzillas.

First theirs the Male Godzilla who has the blue spines.

Then theirs the Female Godzilla who has the Red ones.

King Ghidorah loathes them most of all.

She hates their guts, she hates their persistence.

She hates every last detail about them.

King Ghidorah turned away from the window.

She herself has powers that no other monster can even dream off.

Her large size makes her difficult to move, her scales make her all but invincible, her wings allow her to move at mach 3 and create hurricans, 3 heads means 3x the intellegence, each one can fire a deadly gravity ray.

And those are just a few of her abilities.

She has plenty more and she is still learning and unlocking new ones.

With this she may one day be the monster to end all monster.


End file.
